Volpina and Evillustrator in: Partners in Crime
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel and Lila got both angry and Hawk Moth took the opportunity to akumatize both to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir, but will they success? Day 2 of the TomatoFox week, Partners in Crime!


**Tomatofox Week, Day 2: Partners in Crime**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

Nathaniel sat on a chair in front of Principal Damocles' secretary looking sadly down at his ripped sketch booklet. He had been drawn for a real while on a comic of his superhero self Super Nathan. It had almost become one year, that Nathaniel befriended the new girl in his class Lila. He met her, due the first day as she had to sit behind the class far away from the others next to him. Theoretically, she could have seat next to Ivan, which was closer for her to look at her crush Adrien. Since that day Ladybug had embarrassed her in front of him, everyone started to have a disliking on her. Nathaniel only heard about her having lied, the trouble with Ladybug and the akumatization into Volpina, nothing more. Only as she became his seatmate, he somewhat tried to figure out, what really had happen and they became good friends.

Nathaniel looked at all the ripped piece of papers, which were done by Chloé. She makes almost to everyone in the class the life a hell. Since Alya and Adrien had taught Marinette to handle with Chloé, others of the class had tried the same to her, only Nathaniel was the only one, to not being able to handle it. He preferred to be quiet or ignore it, but ignoring wasn't really easy for him, when Chloé bullies him due his likes for drawing and sketching.

The reason he was sitting in front of Mr Damocles bureau was, that Chloé was being once a meany towards him and Lila. This time Nathaniel wanted to really do something. Mostly to show it to Lila, that he was capable to take care of her, just like she does every time the blonde tries to make fun of Nathaniel or his preferences. This time Chloé had went far and ripped Nathaniel's sketching booklet in front of his face, making him sad and Lila all heat up, which ended up going into Chloé's pants and fight her with her own hands.

Lila was at the moment inside the bureau sitting with Principal Damocles, a Chloé with a blue eye, which wasn't anything from any of her expensive makeup, she puts on herself.

Nathaniel could hear Chloé talking angrily at Principal Damocles about the situation at the school.

"I'm going to tell this the police!" Shouted Chloé. "That is physical violence"

"Try that then Bourgeois" Told Lila the mayor's daughter.

"My father's the mayor of Paris, he can talk with the law enforcement to put you in jail"

"But you forgot something dear. My parents are diplomats and the Italian authorities won't take me the diplomatic immunity away, just because of _daddy's girl got a little boo-boo_ on her face _"_

"Principal Damocles do something, she's always abusing of her social state"

Nathaniel growled at Chloé's behavior and over him appeared a flying akuma, making it's way down to Nathaniel's writing pencil and entering into that object. Over Nathaniel's face showed up a purple lighting, formed like a butterfly showing him the other side of it Hawk Moth, the villain of Paris.

" _You want to take care of that little monster and save your best friend. Let me help you. I give you the chance to save your best friend, take care of the daughter of the mayor and if you complete these tasks, I'd like you to bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Is this clear?"_

"That will be no problem Hawk Moth" Said Nathaniel smiling evilly and transforming into the Evillustrator.

"Do you know what, you should really turn back into Volpina again, you belong more to the others and also look better….wait, what am I saying? You look horrifying in every outfit" Said Chloé starting to laugh, making Principal Damocles place his hand in front of his forehead, due Chloé's behaviour and Lila just stood there growling at the girl, then another akuma showed up entering into Lila's fox tail like necklace, causing in front of Lila's face to appear the purple lighting mask.

" _Volpina, I'm here to help you with this hussy, I need, that you use her to lock Ladybug and Cat Noir to us and if you defeat them, you take care of this girl and bring me the miraculouses. Is this a good deal?"_

"Yeah Hawk Moth" Lila said grinning after the mask disappeared then she got transformed into Volpina.

"I don't care about what you think, I'm going to call daddy" Said Chloé and Volpina snapped Chloé's smartphone out of her hand breaking it.

"Where's your daddy now?" Asked Volpina glaring angrily at Chloé, making her gulp. Someone knocked on the door, then it got erased by Evillustrator's on his tablet.

"Finally someone, who actually knocked on the door, before entering!" Said Mr Damocles at the sight of the young akuma villain.

"Remember me again Chloé?" Asked the Evillustrator grinning evilly at the blonde, scaring her.

"It's time for you to pay your debts now" Said the Evillustrator drawing something on his tablet. "And this time your daddy won't pay for it"

"Hey you, stop it!" Demanded Volpina glaring at the other villain, which glared at her in surprise.

"Volpina?" Asked the Evillustrator.

"Don't harm her!" Demanded Volpina packing him on his left hand, where he had his pencil. "We need her first to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir to us and after we beat them, we can do with her, whatever we want" Told Volpina making Chloé swallow hard.

"I think you're right" Said the Evillustrator deleting his drawing all over again. "Have you got a plan?" Asked the redhead and the vixen akuma nodded.

* * *

" _Mayor Bourgeois' daughter has been kidnapped by an akumatized villain and is being held as a hostage at the towers of the Notre Dame"_

Marinette sat in front of her computer listening to the news along with her red kwami Tikki.

"Tikki it's time to help Paris again" Said the bluenette making the little spirit nod.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Shouted Marinette transforming into Ladybug, then left her house through the roof terrace with her yo-yo.

Ladybug swung with her yo-yo over the seine at the Notre Dame, then pulled herself with the yo-yo up at the monument.

At the top of the tower stood Chloé tied on a wooden pole with the Evillustrator standing in front of her, guarding her.

"Evillustrator!" Shouted Ladybug walking towards him. The guy turned his head at her, smiling at her.

"Ladybug!" Greeted the akuma. "Nice to see you again"

"Can't say the same" Replied Ladybug back.

"Where's your kitty cat?" Asked the Evillustrator and from behind Cat Noir showed up jumping with his baton and hit Evillustrator on the head, but he suddenly disappeared as Cat Noir landed on the floor.

"Huh?" Asked Cat Noir looking around.

"You know, he isn't the only one, who wants to fight you" Said Chloé looking unimpressed at him.

"Who else is?" Asked Cat Noir placing his hands on Chloè's rope, but she also disappeared. "Huh?"

"Cat let's leave, I think it's a trap" Said Ladybug, then suddenly around Cat Noir and Ladybug a rope had appeared tied around them.

"Oh no!" Shouted Ladybug as she saw, that they had got trapped.

"Hey that's really clever of you Evillustrator" Complimented Cat Noir jokingly, then the real Evillustrator appeared hovering over a large board along with Volpina and left it, walking up at the tower, where the two superheroes were trapped.

"That was easier, than I have expected it to be" Said Volpina.

"Now you have to give us your miraculouses" Said the Evillustrator.

"Never!" Shouted Ladybug.

"I think you don't have any choice" Said Volpina taking her flute and pointing to the other tower, where there was Chloé tied up on the ledge of the tower under a gargoyle with her mouth covered and a shocked expression on her face.

"That's just an illusion, we don't fall on that" Said Ladybug

"Are you sure?" Asked Volpina then the Evillustrator drew a ball, which appeared over Volpina's hand. "Why a ball?"

"I wanted to draw a brick, but it doesn't fly really long" Told Evillustrator and Volpina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Said Volpina and threw the ball toward Chloé hitting her on the side of her butt, causing her to yell, then mumbling swears.

"Okay, I believe it" Said Cat Noir sad.

"So do we have a deal?" Asked Volpina. "You gave us the miraculouses and we free Chloé"

"I don't trust you" Said Ladybug glaring at the vixen akuma.

"That's your problem then, I know this girl there isn't a quite angel" Said Volpina looking at the annoyed blonde. "But it would be such a shame if she died, because of you two not cooperating with us" Said Volpina and Ladybug glared at Cat Noir.

"You know, she's right Ladybug" Said Cat Noir. "This time, she's meaning it for real" Said Cat Noir, while the Evillustrator drew something on his tab.

"I know, but I didn't want it to happen like this"

"Come on it could be worse, at least nobody will see our true identity" Said Cat Noir looking at the villain, then saw there a recording camera standing there with Evillustrator trying to turn it on.

"Oh no" Said Ladybug tragic.

"Come on, it's not that bad" Said Volpina. "After all, we could have gone the worse way, but that was up to you two" Said Volpina looking at the Evillustrator, which just had sketched a roll with a long cable on it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Volpina.

"I need to stick this at the TV station" Said Evillustrator, then he drew a jetpack for himself and flew away with it.

A while later Volpina was standing and looking at Chloé, which kept hanging under the gargoyle.

"Cat" Whispered Ladybug. "Can you use your cataclysm on the rope?" Asked Ladybug.

"I don't know, I'm afraid to hurt you or something"

"But we have to try or we're doomed" Said Ladybug worried at him.

"Alright I try" Said Cat Noir and took a breath. "Cataclysm!" Shouted Cat Noir activating his power, then ripped the rope from himself and Ladybug.

Volpina looked back and saw the two already free.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Asked Volpina taking her flute in front of her.

"Lila please stop this, this isn't the real you" Told Ladybug.

"My name is Volpina!" Shouted Volpina at the heroine. The Evillustrator flew over Cat Noir and Ladybug, making Cat shriek and landed next to Volpina.

"Need any help?" Asked Evillustrator looking at her.

"That would be nice" Responded Volpina with a smirk.

"Lucky Char…."Shouted Ladybug and the Evillustrator erased the line of the yo-yo making it fall down. "My yo-yo!" Shouted Ladybug.

"Sorry, but we had made a deal" Said Volpina while the Evillustrator drew another rope again, but this time both had one, but thicker.

"So are you going to take their miraculouses away?" Asked the redhead, while the brunette thought about it.

"You know, we worked together on this" Responded Volpina. "We both should do it together" Suggested Volpina and the redhead nodded.

* * *

At the Françoise Dupont school sat all the students inside the classroom looking at the video.

"Oh no Ladybug, she can't just loose now!" Said Alya shocked.

"Man I can't believe, this is happening" Said Nino.

"Don't worry kids, they will manage it….hopefully" Said Ms Bustier looking at the whiteboard, where the projector showed the video.

* * *

Also at the Dupain-Cheng bakery sat Marinette's parents along with a few visitors seeing it on TV.

" _My dear Parisians, get ready to find out, who are behind the masks of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Said Volpina walking up at Ladybug and Cat Noir._

" _You do Cat Noir and I do Ladybug" Told Volpina receiving a nod from the artist._

 _Both had kneed down, next to the heroines then looked around for the miraculouses._

" _Hawk Moth says, it's the earrings of Ladybug and Cat Noir's ring" Told Evillustrator, making the vixen themed akuma. Volpina placed her hands on Ladybug's earrings, then Cat Noir glared shocked at Ladybug._

" _Ladybug, before you get transformed back into your civilian self, I just wanted to tell you, that I still love you, no matter, who you are behind the mask" Said Cat Noir._

"I knew Cat Noir had a crush on Ladybug" Said Kim crossing his arms, feeling proud.

"I wonder where Adrien and Marinette are" Said Nino. "They're missing this all" Said Nino then Alya wide her eyes as Nino mentioned both of their names.

"I think I know, who the superheroes are" Said Alya keeping to look at the screen.

" _Cat Noir I….that's nice to know, that your love for me is real, but I don't know...I've got a crush on someone else" Told Ladybug._

" _Ouch" Said Cat Noir. "I respect that then" The black cat said sadly._

" _I'm sorry" Said Ladybug then Volpina finally took the earrings off Ladybug's ears, then she transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

" _Marinette?" Asked Cat Noir surprised._

"Marinette has been Ladybug all this time?" Asked a surprised Alya in the class, while the others have had the same expression.

* * *

"Marinette!" Shouted her parents.

"She's Ladybug?" Asked Tom surprised.

"Oh no, I hope these two don't harm our baby" Said Sabine hugging her husband in tears.

"Now Cat Noir, it's your turn" Said the Evillustrator. "Want to say anything special to Ladybug or better said: Marinette?"

"Well….I can't believe the girl I was in love with sat in the same class as me" Said Cat Noir, making Marinette think about any blonde classmate in her class, then remembered something Alya once said to her.

" _Well with a mask and a costume, doesn't he look a little bit like Cat Noir?"_

"Adrien?" Asked Marinette and Evillustrator removed his ring from his hand and Cat Noir transformed into his civilian self Adrien Agreste.

"It really is you" Replied Marinette blushing.

"I can't believe you two didn't know about each other's identities" Said Evillustrator." How is this even possible?"

"I see things as Ladybug in black and white" Replied Marinette.

"I see colors, but I kind of didn't expect, that she was the whole time near me"

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Marinette.

"Don't we deserve to know you two too?" Asked Adrien, making Volpina chuckle.

"But you already know me" Said Volpina.

"Right..." Said Adrien embarrassed.

"Now we only have to wait for Hawk Moth to show up and take the miraculouses." Said Volpina walking up to the corner of the tower.

"Hey you know..." Said Evillustrator making his way up to the akuma girl. "These two aren't going anywhere" Said the Evillustrator slowly placing his arm behind Volpina's back, which grabbed him harshly, making him look shrieked at her.

"That's….a good idea" Said Volpina glaring into the ice blue eyes with her Italian olive eyes. "Draw a box for the miraculouses and leave a note for Hawk Moth" Told Volpina letting Evillustrator's arm go.

"I like bad girls" Said Evillustrator flirty, while drawing, what Volpina asked for on his tablet, then as it appeared, they both stowed it into the box. The red head drew a piece of paper, which appeared on the top of the box.

"Good….and it's spelled with _I,_ not with _E"_

"My bad" Replied the Evillustrator and Volpina took the Evillustrator's hand and entered into a drawn hydroplane along with him, then they took off vertically, then flew away leaving the others back.

"They kind of are Bonnie and Clyde in the akumatized version, don't you think?" Asked Adrien looking at a sad Marinette. Adrien looked back at the akumatized students disappearing near a tall building, which was the city's bank.


End file.
